Panoramic cameras have become increasingly popular due to their ability to capture images with a high horizontal field of view (FOV). Panoramic cameras may be classified into single sensor systems, or multiple sensor systems. In the case of a multiple sensor system, a plurality of individual sensors is mounted in a spaced apart configuration. The inventors have found that in the case of a multiple sensor panoramic camera, the individual sensors are very sensitive to thermal variations.